


Storm Warning

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Phone Calls, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Thunderstorms, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: "Scully tries not to worry.  It is just that so much could go wrong.  So much already has."Pregnant Scully is anxious during a bad storm.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Storm Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @postmodernpromartheus for the beta.

The thunder woke her up. Dana Scully had been snoozing on the couch but the boom had jarred her awake. It really was storming out. She got and stretched awkwardly. Her pregnant belly was just large enough to make everything a physics problem.

What time was it? She pulled out her phone. Just then there was another boom of thunder and lightning strike she could see through the window.

She felt a trickle of fear prickle down her back. She hit number one on her speed dial.

“I’m late! I know I’m late.” Mulder didn’t bother with hello but after so many years together pleasantries weren’t a big thing. “The traffic is terrible coming out of DC. I should be there in half an hour.”

“Okay,” she said and that was all it took.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” he asked. He knew her so well.

She was being silly. Just as she was about to tell him so there was a loud bang. She screamed and dropped the phone.

“Scully!” She could hear him yelling through the phone which had landed on the floor. It took her a moment to get her bearings and then she felt even more ridiculous.

She sat on the floor and picked up the phone.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she assured him. “It was that tree again.”

“The one in the backyard?”

“Yes, that one.” She could almost hear him wince. The overgrown tree had long limbs that were less than stable. When it stormed the branches would sway and one was close enough to hit the roof. It was still firmly attached to the tree and didn’t seem to be in danger of doing any damage. It did make quite a ruckus, though.

They should have called someone to take care of it, but Mulder was on a never ending DIY streak and was convinced he could take care of it himself.

“I will call first thing tomorrow and get it taken care of,” he promised, sounding chagrined.

When she didn’t say anything, he continued, “I really am sorry. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m not really, but it isn’t about the tree. I’ll be fine.” Anything further was cut off by another boom of thunder. Then the lights went out. She didn’t scream or drop the phone, but she did curse.

“Power is out,” she told him. 

“I’m almost home. The street here is kind of flooded so I need to take a detour. I can stay on the phone with you.” She hated that she was making him worry, He should be concentrating on driving, anyway.

“No, I need to call the power company. Just drive safe and I will see you soon. I love you.” She ended the call before he could protest.

She managed to get to her feet and started for the kitchen. They kept the emergency numbers for the utilities next to the ancient, corded, landline phone Mulder couldn’t bear to part with.

Just as she crossed the threshold, the lights came back on. Well, that was something,

Scully made a cup of herbal tea and went back to the couch. She wasn’t an anxious person by nature, but there was just so much to worry about these days. She patted her belly as she felt the baby move.

So many things that could go wrong. So many things already had. She sat on the couch with her thoughts churning for an indeterminable period.

Then she heard it. A car in the driveway. A moment later Mulder was unlocking the front door.

“Power is back,” he observed as he crossed the room to her. He took her tea and put in on the side table before pulling her to her feet and into his arms.

She buried her head in his shoulder as he gently rubbed up and down her back.

She pulled back and looked up into his eyes that were full of nothing but love and concern.

“I am okay. Now,” she said.


End file.
